The invention relates to a heat exchanger assembly, by means of which compressed charge air for an internal combustion engine is cooled by way of a liquid, in which heat exchanger assembly the heat exchanger has a stack of pairs of plates and fins which are arranged between the pairs, and has two longitudinal sides and two transverse sides, furthermore with flow plates which are arranged in the plate pairs and, toward the longitudinal sides, expose in each case one edge channel within the plate pairs, and with an inlet and an outlet which are connected to the edge channels, the inlet and the outlet being situated together on one of the transverse sides, and, furthermore, the provision of a counterflow direction of the liquid which flows through the flow plates with respect to the charge air which flows through the fins, and, finally, with a housing, in which the stack or the heat exchanger is arranged, the charge air flowing in on one side of the housing, flowing through the fins and leaving the housing again on an opposite other side.
On account of the counterflow, said heat exchanger assembly has a satisfactory heat exchanging efficiency. The plates which form the heat exchanger shape have two parallel longitudinal sides and two parallel transverse sides which have approximately identical lengths or only slightly different lengths. There are applications, however, in which a known embodiment of this type is not sufficient with regard to the efficiency of the heat exchange.